Magician's Wedding
by Iced Fairy
Summary: As requested the wedding of Marisa, Alice, Patchouli, and Koakuma. With a long lead in and a few after ceremony shenanigans. Unlike my usual posting this time of year, this one's totally within my canon. (Though definitely not a fic to start with!)


The Great Palace of Makai was huge. Even the mystically enhanced hallways of the Scarlet Devil Mansion seemed small in comparison. It was comparable to the Palace of Earth Spirits, and for good reason. After all a demon goddess should try to show up the heavens whenever she could, just on principle.

But there were still plenty of small cozy rooms for more reasonably sized gatherings. And Alice knew all of them from her childhood. This one was her favorite. The informal guest lounge was the room where Yumeko was specifically forbidden from doing any work. To Alice this was the one room where her mother and the maid who had helped raise her could relax together. Which is why it was the only room that would do for this conversation.

"So Alice dear, you said there was something important you wanted to talk to us about?" Shinki said as she nibbled on the sugar cookies.

Alice nodded and took a deep breath as Shanghai stood rigidly beside her. "I'm getting married, mother."

Yumeko and Shinki both looked shocked, then Shinki leaned across the table to hug her. "Oh my! Congratulations dear! That's wonderful news. Which one did you pick?"

"Hopefully the bookish girl," Yumeko muttered. "Patchouli seemed more reasonable then that other witch. And she has a title." Alice took the fact that Yumeko remembered Patchouli's name as a good sign.

"Actually I'm planning on marrying all of them," Alice admitted. "Marisa, Patchouli, and Koakuma. It seemed the best way to handle things."

Both of the women seemed a little confused by this, but to her relief neither looked scandalized. "Concubines are the traditional method of taking multiple lovers Alice," Yumeko said. "Especially given your position as princess."

"Still I'm sure you have good reasons dear," Shinki said. "Do you want to tell us?"

"It just seems right. Technically we're all marrying each other, but well, I am a princess so we have to keep up appearances," Alice said. "It helps that there's no succession here." Shanghai hid behind her as she blushed. "Besides, um, we had a discussion about children and I wanted to be the birth mother for our kids. So I want to be married to all of them."

Shinki beamed with happiness, but Yumeko narrowed her eyes. "I knew it! I'm going to stab that thieving witch."

Shanghai moved to restrain the maid. "No stabbing my fiance!" Alice snapped. "Besides this was Koakuma's fault. Well and mine."

"Um," Shinki looked back and forth over the scene. "I seem to be missing something."

"Our dear Alice is pregnant," Yumeko said. "And I'm going to have to have a long talk with that devil."

Shinki leaned over and hugged Alice again. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm going to be a grandmother! Well a real grandmother as opposed to a philosophical one." She leaned back and patted Shanghai as her motherly concern returned. "Still I do remember several lectures on proper protection."

"I know, I know," Alice muttered. "I was lazy and used the intent based spells. I guess I wanted a kid more then I thought."

"Well now you've learned," Shinki said with a smile. It was obvious the demon goddess was thrilled.

Yumeko sipped her tea. "I suppose then you'll want to hold the wedding soon, then?"

Alice nodded while Shanghai pulled out a calendar. "I'm hoping for something two to three months from now. Obviously we'll have to work out the date, but I'm hoping for a small affair. At least as small a wedding as you can allow mother."

"That's fair," Shinki said. "I want this to be a wonderful day about you, not Makai politics. Though I will have to try to think of some reason to knight your fiances. It would be improper for you to marry commoners."

"I'm sure Marisa can steal a title," Alice said. She waved her hand and Shanghai produced a list from her dress. "In any case here's the list of people we'll want to invite. Though it's a little rushed. Oh and Koakuma had a few requests."

Yumeko moved closer to the table and pulled out a draft paper. "Well then Lady Alice, let's discuss the wedding arrangements."

* * *

Marisa was fiddling with her mini-hakkero as she waited for Alice to come back to the Voile Library. It was weird. She was fine with getting married but for some reason the butterflies were still rambling around her stomach. "Maybe I should have gone. I could have gotten in a fight with Yumeko or something," she muttered.

"You're insane," Koakuma said with a shudder. "Everyone else in the world wants to avoid annoying Yumeko. Why do you try to get in fights with her?"

"I like danmaku. It's fun." Marisa flipped the hakkero in her hand. "Besides Reimu doesn't run scared around Yumeko. Neither does Sakuya, no matter how jealous Yumeko gets."

Koakuma shook her head. "That's because Sakuya doesn't value her life. And Reimu is Reimu."

"True enough. She's only gotten more overpowered since we were kids," Marisa sighed.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Patchouli said as she flipped pages.

Marisa was thinking up a retort when Alice flew into the room, her doll retinue following behind. They seemed busy and agitated, which probably meant the wedding was on. "So! How many times did they threaten to kill us?"

"Just you and just once," Alice said as she landed. "Otherwise they both seemed happy. We're looking at the third week of August probably. Though that's a general figure. Mother will handle the reception as well."

"Did she have any requirements for the service?" Patchouli asked, setting the book down.

Alice sighed, "No other than shooting down Koakuma's idea. I told you she wasn't going to kidnap a fallen rabbi for this. The best you're getting is a broken glass at the reception."

Koakuma pouted, "Drat. Can we at least make sure the meal isn't Kosher?"

"I'd like some options other than pork and shrimp," Marisa said.

Patchouli nodded. "I guess we'll have to piece together something ourselves."

That was one of the problems they'd had since agreeing to the wedding. All of them had different marriage customs, and none of those customs were designed around four people. That led to a lot of confusion, especially since Marisa was pretty sure only Alice had actually paid any attention to marriage customs before a week ago.

"I suppose the most immediate question is will you three be wearing suits or dresses?" Alice said.

Marisa dropped her hakkero. "Wait, why would we wear suits? We're technically marrying into your family, your majesty."

Alice glared at her while Shanghai stomped in the air. "If I'm going to have to pretend to be a princess I demand a dress."

"No suits," Koakuma said. "I'm not going back to those days."

"Too bad, you look good in them," Patchouli replied. "But I don't so it seems like dresses for all of us."

Marisa nodded. She might not have been the girliest girl, but she wasn't going to pass up the chance of being in a wedding dress. Even if it was likely to be more European than what she'd imagined as a kid.

"I guessed that's how it would end," Alice said. "Now the other big question. Mother insists I be at the altar first since I'm crown princess. Do any of you want someone to walk you down the aisle, or can we skip that?"

Marisa's stomach twisted, but the question hurt less than she thought it would. It seemed like time did heal wounds. "I don't have anyone, even if my old man was alive. Koa?"

Koakuma frowned. "I suppose Alouette might count, but I'm a first generation demon, so Lady Shinki is the closest thing to a mother I have."

"I don't have anyone either," Patchouli said.

"How rude!"

Marisa slowly turned to see Remilia striding in the library like she owned the place, Sakuya at her side. Well technically the vampire did own the place, but Marisa wasn't much for property rights.

Remilia pointed to herself. "You have a wonderful friend to walk you down the aisle. After all you're the Librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the leader of the Son Joos Southern Conclave. Shouldn't the Scarlet Devil be at your side at this momentous occasion?"

Marisa looked across the table to see if any of her fellows knew what Remilia was playing at. Koakuma and Alice both shrugged, but Patchouli sighed. "She wants to play at being Shinki's equal. Or at least worthy of comparison."

"That's gonna be a hard sell," Marisa said with a snort. Remilia wasn't even the strongest vampire in Gensoukyo, though admittedly Flandre was cheating a little. That didn't matter as much politically, but who cared about that?

"Marisa and I still wouldn't have anyone to take us," Koakuma pointed out.

"Sakuya and Meiling will be my stand ins," Remilia replied proudly.

Marisa rolled her eyes. "If it comes to that I'll ask Reimu. Or pull out my necromancy tomes." A thought hit her then, but she dismissed it. No reason to go the extra mile since Patchy was sure to shoot Remilia down.

"Fine."

Marisa's jaw dropped and Koakuma's wings started fluttering in panic. "Miss Patchouli, but, that is, there's no way Yumeko would accept Sakuya helping and-!"

"Under two conditions," Patchouli continued. "First Flandre will fill in if Koakuma or Marisa can't find someone, and second you will both be adults for the wedding."

Remilia's cheeks puffed at the insult. "What are you talking about Patchy? I'm always an adult."

Patchouli's smirk turned dangerous. "Physically as well as mentally Remi. I'm not going to my wedding escorted by a child."

Marisa and Alice both chuckled as Remilia flushed the color of her dress. "That's! Uuuu... Fine!"

There was a flutter of wings as Remilia turned to bats, then reformed arms crossed in annoyance. At first Marisa didn't notice any obvious differences beyond sharper facial features. It was kind of a letdown given how secretive Remilia was about her grown up appearance. But when the vampire put her hands on her hips the biggest change became obvious. "You know, boobs don't make you automatically an adult. Maybe if you gained more than a couple of inches in height..."

Remila threw a bloodspear over Marisa's head. "Shut up! I didn't craft this form. It's just me!"

"Don't mind Marisa, she's just jealous your adult form is taller than her," Alice said.

"Bigger breasts too," Koakuma added.

Sakuya coughed politely. "You know Milady considers that a sensitive subject, Koakuma."

Marisa adjusted her hat and glared at her entirely unhelpful fiancees. "Just for that I'm going to find someone to walk me down the aisle."

"How is that a threat?" Alice asked.

Marisa pulled some of her older notes out of her hats. "Because it means Koa gets to chat with Flandre, Remilia has to wear whatever horrific bridesmaid dress we think up, Patchouli gets to fight with Remi over the dress, and..." She stopped and glared over the table, "And I can't figure out how this gets revenge on Alice so I'll invite Yuuka to the wedding."

"You wouldn't!" Alice gasped.

"You can't get revenge on me, I'm getting revenge on you!" Remilia sputtered.

Koakuma just beamed. "See! I told you they'd become more evil if she stayed with us Patchouli."

"That's not a positive thing Koakuma," Patchouli said, but Marisa noticed the older magician was smiling behind her book.

Alice sighed and flopped on the table. "It's going to be hard enough dealing with the politics of marrying a princess off to two commoners. We don't need to remind them that you broke in and set the palace on fire."

"Commoners?" Marisa sniffed. "I'll have you know I come from a long line of outright thieves and merchants. And why only two?"

"Patchouli has a title," Alice said.

Patchouli nodded. "Remilia wasn't just making up long words when she rattled off my positions. Even if Librarian of the Mansion isn't a recognized title."

Remilia sniffed. "I swear the infernal hierarchy has fallen into total anarchy since the last apocalypse. Who do i have to kill to get my appointments recognized?"

Alice motioned and Shanghai dropped a paper on the table. "I don't know, but at a guess killing someone on this list might get you a title in Makai."

Marisa picked up the list, "Really? How do you know?"

"That's the list of people Yumeko is planning to kill this week for treason and rebellion. I pulled it from her pocket when I visited," Alice replied.

"What?!" Koakuma stared at the list. "Maybe you've been around Marisa too long."

Alice sipped her tea. "Actually Mother taught me that. She edits the list secretly."

Marisa looked over the names. They came with helpful lists of crimes. "Alright, thanks Alice. You always know how to make my day more fun." She stood and motioned to Koakuma. "Come on Koa, we're going to go earn a title."

Koakuma blinked at her. "Wha?"

"You don't want to be lower status than all of us right? It'd look bad. You're our equal after all." Marisa grinned. "Besides I need to kill a lot of people, and you'll want to get in on my cunning plan to freak Alice and Patchy out."

"Well if you put it like that," Koakuma stood and waved to the rest of the table. "See you later all~"

* * *

Patchouli had seen many expressions from Alice. The doll master tried her best to remain calm and proper, but the woman was remarkably expressive. Perhaps her skills as an entertainer demanded it. Or maybe it came naturally to her. But Alice's infinite varieties of annoyance, smugness, focus, and joy were one of the things that Patchouli had found so attractive. She'd been jealous of how easily Marisa stirred up Alice's emotions.

She wondered if her desire to become more involved in the world was partially to see how Alice reacted. It was something to consider.

Something to consider later, because right now she was quietly enjoying watching Alice sulk.

"I can't believe you won't let me make your wedding dresses," Alice muttered while Shanghai pointedly ignored all of them.

"Sakuya is very good at sewing, and Lady Remilia knows a lot of demonic designers. It will be fine," Koakuma said. "Besides you can still make your own dress."

Alice grimaced. "I know demonic designers. They'll have you wearing corsets and little else. No fashion sense at all."

"Remilia knows better than to pick those," Patchouli said. "Besides, even a demon like Koakuma knows those outfits go better after a formal wedding. Not during."

Marisa looked up from the sword she'd been fiddling with since she'd got back from Makai. "Isn't it bad luck for you to see us in our dresses before the wedding anyway?"

"Since when have you cared about stuff like that?" Alice asked. "Your usual response to formal occasions is to take things."

"Well I'm a knight now! Order of the Crimson Dragon and everything," Marisa waved around her sword haphazardly. "I figure I have to pretend to care about some ceremony. At least until I can class change back to thief."

"Try changing back to magician," Patchouli replied. Marisa's casual dismissal of their true profession was exhausting, even if Patchouli knew why she acted that way.

Alice blinked. "Wait, you didn't mention the order last time. Did Mother really give you membership in the Order of the Crimson Dragon?" Her pout was gone, replaced with incredulity.

Marisa nodded. "Yep! Gave Koakuma the Order of the Sealed Tome too."

"Which explains why she was too starstruck to laugh," Patchouli said. She'd been looking forward to this revelation ever since Koakuma had mentioned it.

At this point Marisa was looking around suspiciously at all of them. "Alright. What's the joke?"

Patchouli decided to explain. "The Order of the Crimson Dragon is the unit responsible for exterminating demons, specifically on a city wide level. It's said sending a member to a hell is one step short of a declaration of war. They're considered living weapons of mass destruction."

"Mother only gives it to people who Yumeko thinks are a little overzealous in handling treason," Alice added sweetly. "She must have objected to some of your collateral damage. Did you blow up an entire mountain or something?"

Marisa was smiling again. "It was more a hill. Sturm und Drang is the best way to handle a fight! Besides I was holding back. Koakuma got some kills after all." Marisa paused. "Wait, so what kinda cool group did Koakuma get in?"

Koakuma clasped her hand happily. "The Order of the Sealed Tome is given access to the Palace Library, and can help organize the books!"

"So... you're Shinki's librarian now," Marisa said. "In addition to being the librarian here."

"Congratulations," Patchouli added with a smile. She knew Koakuma would see librarian as an honored job. The little devil was positively beaming.

She turned her attention back to Marisa. "In any case it's also poor form for the guests to upstage the bride. Or brides in this case. So start talking. Who's your mystery guest?"

"I dunno," Marisa smirked and leaned back in her chair. "It's kinda fun being the girl with a secret. You three keep pulling out hundred year old nonsense to blindside me with. This time the shoe's on the other foot!"

"Marisa..." Alice had that dangerous look in her eyes.

Fortunately Koakuma spoke up. "If she doesn't tell you before the ceremony, I will. Until then you'll just have to let her have her fun."

"Spoilsport," Marisa muttered.

"But Marisa, their reaction's going to be the same no matter when you drop it on them." Koakuma's wings fluttered in amusement. "So the best time would be when you can enjoy their stunned expressions for the longest. Or if you can use it to seduce them."

Patchouli sighed. Koakuma was always Koakuma.

"Hrm, suppose that's true." Marisa smirked. "Well then I guess now's as good a time as any to tell them I'm gonna let Mima take me down the aisle."

Later Patchouli decided the worst part of that revelation was being too shocked to properly appreciate Alice's reaction.

* * *

Alice felt queasy. "This is worse than morning sickness," she muttered to Yumeko.

"I'm sure it will turn out fine, Alice," Yumeko said. "As much as some of your betrothed annoy me, they all know how much this means to you. None of them will spoil things."

"I'm more worried about the audience." Alice looked down at her dress, frowning at the slight bump in her stomach. "Only the other people in the mansion know I'm pregnant."

"It doesn't show. You've outdone yourself with the outfit," Yumeko said. "I'm quite pleased to see how all those sewing and needlepoint classes turned out. I'd say you've surpassed me in every way."

Alice managed a smile. "Thank you, Yumeko."

She was very proud of the dress. She'd avoided making it too heavy, but several layers of mystical reinforcement let it puff out like a proper fairy tale princess' dress. Over that she'd added a solid layer of needlework to make the dress intricate without resorting to dozens of layers worth of frilled petticoats. Not that she was averse to frills, but she was certain Sakuya would be using that for Patchouli's dress. She'd skipped sleeves for long gloves and a mother of pearl scarf that reflected her status as the seven colored puppeteer. And finally she'd decked out Shanghai in a bridesmaid outfit along similar lines, except in pastel blue.

There was a tapping on the door and Yumeko hugged her. "That's your cue."

"Right." She took a deep breath and magically opened the door before stepping out into the hall.

The makeshift chapel had been one of the smaller audience halls, only capable of holding four hundred people. The crowd in it currently was much smaller. Yuki, Mai, and all of Koakuma's 'sisters' took up a large section. So did the Scarlet Devil Mansion's entourage. Alice's and Marisa's personal friends made up a much smaller group, but she was glad to see them all. Right now though she had to focus on walking down the aisle to where her mother stood.

Her mom greeted her with a hug and a smile. "Ready?" Alice nodded. She'd been ready for this for a while.

Shinki waved her hands to the servants at the back and they started up the first processional. Alice and the others had talked about it for a while and in the end decided each girl would get to walk down the aisle on their own, which meant they'd use different music for each. Koakuma's alterations to the sheet music were found and removed, so it would be purely background.

Marisa was set to go out first, and Alice strained to see the door where her fiance would enter. Mima was out first of course, causing Reimu to fall out of the pews. But that faded from her mind as the evil spirit opened the door and led Marisa out.

Alice had been afraid that the stubborn country magician would insist on basing her entire outfit on her witch hat. Instead Sakuya had given her an orchid hairpiece. Her black dress was sleek and modern, with a gauzy white overdress that made the ensemble look bridal. It was a masterpiece, but Alice had to admit the part she liked that most was Marisa's blush.

The magician duo walked down the aisle slowly as the crowd watched. Mima gave Alice a wink before pushing Marisa forward. Marisa stumbled, but she spared her old tutor just a quick glare before turning her eyes to Alice.

It took all her effort not to kiss her fiance right there, so she settled for squeezing her hand. Marisa blushed more and looked away. But Alice had gotten used to Marisa's quirks. Shinki and Mima both chuckled, before guiding Marisa to stand next to her. As much as they might have wanted to linger, it was time for Patchouli to enter.

As the music shifted Remilia opened the door, and Patchouli stepped out.

Patchouli's gown was the light pink of her namesake's flowers, but she wore a wreath of heather. Just as Alice had suspected Sakuya had gone overboard on the frills, and had added a double row of bows up the front. The elder magician also had a wedding dress train which Alice had to admit gave the dress a great deal of elegance. Alice was a little curious how Patchouli would walk in the getup, but as she started down the aisle Alice noticed the telltale signs of levitation. Marisa stifled a chuckle at that, but Patchouli pulled off the look well.

Remilia helped Patchouli glide down the aisle then presented Patchy, before moving over to Mima and trying to look more smug than the evil spirit. Alice ignored the two and took Patchouli's hand with a smile. She knew the older magician hated the excess pomp and ceremony, but Patchouli would gladly sit through every moment to make the other women happy.

Patchouli returned the squeeze and then moved to take Marisa's hands. In public this was their wedding to Alice, but the four knew the truth.

Shiki let Patchouli and Marisa look each other over a bit before signalling the next music change. As Flandre opened the door, Alice steeled herself for Koakuma's outfit.

It was a good thing she did. The little devil's dress had a train as well, but it was slit up to the hip on both sides and her top was cut as low as possible without hitting indecency. Sakuya had used near transparent white gauze for the rest of the top to avoid any wardrobe malfunctions, but Koakuma was very obviously using spells to have the fabric hug her as close as possible.

She looked stunning in it. And Alice could tell Marisa and Patchouli were starstruck.

Flandre led Koakuma down the aisle, heedless of the whispers and nosebleeds in the audience and helped the devil ascend to join the group before moving to her sister's side, wings chiming. Alice took Koa's hands and gave her a conspiratorial grin before letting the devil go charm Patchouli and Marisa.

When they finished Shinki stepped forward to address the audience. "Peers of the realm and friends from beyond, we're happy to have you here for the marriage of Princess Alice Margatroid, Coven Master Patchouli Knowledge, Lady Marisa Kirisame, and Lady Koakuma of the Tomes." The demon goddess smiled. "And to the first royal wedding of Makai."

Alice and her lovers arranged themselves in a line while Shinki picked up a sake bottle. "As creator of Makai I offer you my blessing." She paused to fill the cup. "May you find joy together creating a partnership as I created a world."

Remilia took the cup and handed it to Alice. Alice drank then handed it down to Patchouli who repeated the process. The cup went down to Koakuma who finished the cup and dropped it on a cushion.

Shinki continued with her blessings. "As creator of demons I give you my blessing." She poured a second cup. "May you create a new family filled with many joys."

Mima took this cup and handed it to Koakuma who drank and passed it down. Alice got the sake cup last and drank it before dropping it on the cushion.

"As the mother of many children I give you my blessing." Shinki's smile brightened as she recited this blessing. "May you have many wonderful children of your own. And lastly, I give you my blessing as your mother." She turned to Alice's fiancees. "Welcome to my family."

And with that the butterflies in Alice's stomach fully went away. They were together now. The rest really didn't matter.

Shinki poured the third and final cup before handing it to Flandre. The vampire then passed it to Alice. She drank and passed it down, until Koakuma finished and placed it with the others. Then the four moved to place their feet on the cups. Shanghai silently counted down from three and they stepped down, breaking them.

The Scarlets and Mima moved to sit down, while Shinki motioned for the brides to circle up. "I ask of all of you, do you wish to be bound by marriage to each other, until time itself ceases?"

"I do," Alice said. Her fiancees repeated the words. Marisa was blushing even harder than before, and Koakuma nearly shouted the oath.

"Does anyone have issue with this marriage?" Shinki looked over the crowd. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Yuki looked like she might give a joke answer, but a glare caused her to turn pale and freeze.

Seeing no one else was going to stand Shinki turned back to the group. "You have all chosen rings as a symbol of your bonds. Would you present these symbols to each other?"

Marisa moved forward first. She managed to slip the ring on Alice's finger easily. "It's been a long time coming," Marisa muttered. "So uh, I guess I want to say thanks for putting up with me trying to act cool. And for choosing me."

Alice placed her ring on Marisa's finger. "It's okay. I needed to be more forceful myself. And sometimes you are cool." That got a smirk from Marisa as she stepped away.

Patchouli glided up to in front of Alice. "You're a wonderful witch and I love you," Patchouli said slipping a second ring on Alice's finger. As it touched Marisa's ring the two circlets fused into one entwined ring.

"You're incredibly strange, and I love you," Alice replied with a grin, slipping her own ring on Patchouli's finger. The older magician returned the smile as she stepped away.

Koakuma bounced over and added the third ring, pausing as it fused with the other two. "Just as planned," the devil whispered.

"I saw your original plot," Alice replied. "I like this better better." Koakuma just giggled and accepted the return ring.

Shinki raised her hands as Koakuma stepped away. "I now pronounce you all wives. You may kiss the brides."

Alice kissed each of her wives in turn, wishing she could linger, but there was the reception to worry about. The crowd at least seemed to approve. Koakuma's fellow devils were happy to shout suggestions, and Mima had a surprisingly good wolf whistle.

As the applause continued Patchouli leaned over. "So, how are we going to handle you carrying us over the threshold? Yumeko didn't explain."

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice held up her hand and let her puppet strings sweep each of her wives into a bridal carry. Even Koakuma yelped in shock as Alice gathered them all together. "We'll do it all at once."

It was a little embarrassing, not to mention difficult to maneuver all three of them, but their reactions made it all worth it. Getting Marisa to blush was fun, but making Koakuma embarassed was a rare occurrence.

Alice carried the trio into the hallway as the guests threw rice and flower petals over them. Now to the bridal room and then the reception.

Shanghai popped out in front of them holding Alice's book. Alice looked at it and blushed before accepting her subconscious suggestion. The lock clicked open and she called on the spell she'd used only once before.

Patchouli blinked as the magic flowed over them. "What was that?" Marisa opened her mouth then turned bright red before snuggling closer to Alice.

"I stopped time for a bit," Alice replied sweetly to Patchouli as she hopped up and flew towards their room.

"Kyaa~!" Koakuma yelled as they sped off.

"I told you this would happen with that dress," Patchouli said to the devil. But she was smiling as she said it.

* * *

Being dead was surprisingly tiring, Mima mused. When she'd been newly deceased her anger had kept the fatigue from really getting to her. But now that her grudges had faded it took a lot more to stay in the world of the living.

Fortunately watching Reimu be annoyed was like a strong cup of tea. Marisa's rituals had kept her awake, but the chaos she was spreading just through her presence made being awake fun.

Reimu sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "And how did Marisa even talk you into acting as her father? Wait, let me guess, you did it to annoy everyone."

"I did it to surprise everyone," Mima replied. "Annoying you is just a side benefit. After all I'm not annoying any of the other family members."

"She's been a very nice guest. Other than needling the staff about her last visit," Shiniki said. The demon queen of Makai was very sweet.

Remilia nodded. "You've become a huge worrywart since you became a mother Reimu. Not all youkai plans are to irritate others."

Reimu sniffed. "So you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart? I'll believe that from Shinki but..."

"I'm doing this to show off!" Remilia proclaimed haughtily.

Mima paused. Telling the truth would be tiring but- "I'm doing it because it's nice seeing Marisa grow up. She was always a fine apprentice. Okay she was a little brat but that's good in an apprentice." Mima shrugged. "I'm proud of her, as her teacher and as the woman who raised her."

Reimu's frown didn't go away, but the shrine maiden's stance relaxed. "Hmph. Well just so long as you don't destroy my shrine I suppose it doesn't matter. My daughter's going to have enough trouble when those four idiots start an incident during their honeymoon. I don't need you getting involved."

"Now now. My Alice wouldn't do something like that," Shinki said. "She's a good girl."

Remilia shrugged. "Ah but it's tradition. Besides it's important to test a Hakurei maiden every now and then. It'll keep them trained and ready for real threats."

"Do you even have real threats anymore? I barely feel any fear from the shrine these days," Mima said.

"That Celestial might do something stupid again," Remilia muttered. "Or the moon could cause more problems."

"Fuck the moon," Reimu growled. "Why can't they bother some other realm?"

Shinki tapped her chin. "I could send some help to Hecatia if you want..."

"No!" Reimu snapped. "No more incidents."

"Destroying the moon seems more like an anniversary gift then a wedding gift anyway," Remilia said.

Mima shook her head and laughed at the banter. She was tired, but it was a good tired. "I've missed a lot it seems. You'll have to tell me all about it."

* * *

It was strange how weird being 'off duty' was to Meiling. Especially since she'd only been a guard for less than two centuries. Maybe it was because of her sense of responsibility. Still Lady Remilia had been very specific that Meiling was here as a guest, not a servant.

Beside her Sakuya seemed calm, but Meiling could tell the maid was similarly off balance. The woman was on her third sake bottle, and wasn't stopping time to sober up. She was smiling instead of acting moody at least.

Still, Meiling decided she should slow Sakuya down a bit. "Why don't we go chat with people? Reimu will be fighting with Marisa's teacher for a bit so the main table will be busy." Meiling wasn't as close to the shrine maiden as the rest of the mansion, but she could tell Reimu was pleased to see Mima again, and was handling it in her usual grumpy fashion.

"I suppose that's true," Sakuya said before throwing back another cup. "It would be rude to just sit here." The maid stood. "Let's talk with Koakuma's relatives."

"Just don't steal Yuki's whiskey," Meiling said as she followed her friend.

The tables that Mai, Yuki, and Koakuma's "sisters" had taken over was riotous. When Meiling had met them earlier it had been easy to guess who was who from their uniforms. Now that they all in dresses it was much harder. Meiling was actually glad she'd chosen to wear a cheongsam. Otherwise she'd have likely disappeared into the crowd of red haired women.

Ruby was the first to greet them. She'd kept her sword and whip on hand making the adventurer demon easy to recognize. "Ms Izayoi! Ms Hong! Good to see you. Your tips helped a lot with that lesser vampire infestation."

"I'm glad to hear it," Sakuya replied. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep!" Ruby waved them on. "Some people might claim it's no fun if there's no danger, but I prefer the easy missions. Anyway Lady Mai and Lady Yuki are chatting with Ellen. You should join them. I'm going to help cheer OL up."

Meiling looked over to where a demon girl in glasses was drinking with her sisters. "Wait... that was the woman Patchouli accidentally made a familiar right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Patchouli gave her contract to Mai and Yuki officially. I mean we all agree it makes sense. And having her be bound to Patchouli while staying with the rest of us would be cruel. But it always sucks to have someone give up your contract. It's in our blood to want to help our masters."

"In your blood, eh?" Sakuya looked serious for a moment, but it quickly vanished. "Well have a good evening. Feel free to look us up again if you have monster hunting issues. We're always happy to help Koakuma's family."

"Thanks!" Ruby walked off leaving Meiling and Sakuya to continue on to where Ellen, Mai, and Yuki were chatting. Rather Ellen and Yuki were chatting and Mai was preening. Meiling appreciated that no one in the mansion had ever tried to pull off the 'cool and silent' persona. She'd tried about 3700 years ago but she'd gotten out of that phase quickly.

Ellen turned and waved at them when they arrived. "Hi! Do I know you? Or do you know me?"

Sakuya stepped forwards. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Sakuya Izayoi. Head Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"I'm Hong Meiling," Meiling added. She used her first name to talk to people in Gensoukyo, but she would never get the hang of western introductions. "The magicians have told us a lot about you."

"Yes, we're good friends! I'm so happy to see their wedding! It was such a happy fluffy wedding too," Ellen said.

Yuki threw back a drink. "Almost makes up for the fact that we're gonna have to call Marisa 'Princess' now."

Mai shook a finger. "Princess-Consort," she corrected.

"Oh no. You should call her Princess Kirisame," Sakuya said. "It would be ever so improper to use the wrong terms. And you should always address her with her full title. At least, until she asks you to stop."

Mai and Yuki slowly smiled as they realized how quickly that would grate on the freewheeling witch. "That sounds like a great idea."

Meiling looked over at Sakuya. "You haven't been stopping time to get more drinks have you, Sakuya?"

"Only two," Sakuya replied sweetly.

She turned to the magician trio. "Do any of you know sobriety magic?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Yuki replied. Mai just shook her head.

"I know magic to keep you fluffy drunk instead of drunk drunk," Ellen said proudly.

Meiling sighed. Sakuya was going to keep herself in that state all party probably. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't try to keep a maid from her entertainment," Sakuya said. "Especially given the events. It's been a long time since I was free during a party. And the party wasn't a pre battle party."

Meiling laughed weakly. How could she say Sakuya was an excessively happy drunk without dealing with the fact that Sakuya was already excessively happy when not on duty. Or when hiding something painful.

"Indeed. We off duty maids need something to do." Meiling blinked as Koakuma's sister Alouette joined them. "I'd be getting drunk myself if I didn't need to set a good example to the younger devils.

"The mistresses just don't understand how much we enjoy our work," Yumeko said as she stepped in, the crowd inching away from her. "Though for us devils it's innate to our existence. I imagine it's slightly different for a human."

Sakuya nodded. "Well I'm something of an odd human in that I see no reason to live other than my service, but it is different yes."

And there it was. Sakuya was being gloomy again. Meiling wondered exactly what had set the maid off this time. And why she was acting weirder than usual. Normally when the woman was in a funk she was significantly more self destructive. Her comments towards Yumeko were perfectly polite however.

Meiling as always decided to try the direct route. "Come on now Sakuya. There's got to be a few things worth living for now right? Especially with all the fun changes in the mansion. Not that Remilia would ever let you quit but..."

"Perhaps there are a few people worth sticking around for." Sakuya fiddled with one of her knives. "And I'm quite sure the mistress is manipulating me to enjoy things other than my job more."

"It's probably better for a human," Yumeko said.

Sakuya shrugged. "Maybe it is. Though I imagine your mistress is doing the same, even if you were created as a maid."

Alouette managed to recover her voice. "I feel hobbies helps convince the mistresses' I'm mentally healthy. Trying to seduce one of them usually calms their worries quickly."

Both Sakuya and Yumeko froze at that. Meiling decided to try to save the conversation. "Well that only works for succubi I feel. Maybe take up painting?"

"I prefer needlework," Yumeko said. "In any case the bouquet tossing seems to be starting up. You should go."

"Oh!" Alouette bowed hastily. "I'll take my leave then."

Meiling looked over to see the brides had gathered together around a large cleared area in the hall. A huge crowd had formed with most of the guests staking out ground a little bit away from the four women. Most of the wedding guests were heading there, except the brides' escorts and those few that Meiling knew were married.

Meiling moved to the back of the crowd as Patchouli, Marisa, and Koakuma fussed with a small bouquet. "What's this all about?" she asked. She'd never really payed attention to western weddings. Just seen a few bits in the manga she'd picked up.

The fairy maid in front of her turned to reply but a yell from the crowd drowned out the response. Meiling looked up to see the three brides had tossed the bouquet high into the air. It hung in the air above the mob, then started falling back down. And everyone in front of Meiling jumped for it.

The mob being mostly fairies and lesser devils the result was something between a melee and a slapstick routine. A huge pileup happened, then every one of the women got knocked in random directions, some regaining their balance, others falling to the ground. At least two people fired off an offensive spell. Something that would probably get them a stern talking to from Yumeko.

There was a flash of color and Meiling instinctively reached out to grab the object falling in front of her. She blinked as she found herself holding the bouquet that everyone else had been rushing for. "Ah?"

The crowd recovered quickly. "Ah! Meiling caught it!" "Oh well. Next time." "Darn I liked those flowers." Yuki sighed and shrugged as she left the field.

"Congratulations." Remilia appeared beside her. "You'll be the next bride."

"Wait... what?!" Meiling looked down at her mistress. "That's what the bouquet is about?" Meiling looked down at the flowers in her hand. "Hey, you didn't set this up did you?"

Remilia smirked. "No. I set the next one up." Remilia's smile vanished, and Meiling could swear the vampire shrank a little. "It's the best I can do. I suppose in the end I'm still a child."

The wheels in Meiling's head started spinning. What was her mistress planning? And how did Meiling fit in. "Lady Remilia-"

"You should pay attention Meiling." Remilia's grin had returned. "They're about to throw the garter belt."

"What?" Meiling looked to where the crowd was gathering again. There were less people in it, but Mai had replaced Yuki, and a number of the more active devils were there. Along with the fairies that helped her guard the gate.

Meanwhile Koakuma had sat down and taken off her shoe. Meiling blushed as Alice knelt down and slowly slid off devil's garter belt. She had no idea that the westerners allowed something like that in public!

Alice held up the garter belt, then turned her back to the crowd. Meiling was starting to get the idea here. "What does catching the garter belt mean?" she asked as she turned. But Remilia was gone.

Instead Sakuya was there. "The person who catches it is supposed to be the next groom." She winked. "And of course a dance with the lovely lady who caught the bouquet."

Meiling laughed weakly. "Uh. Well then. I hope they don't get too many ideas because I'm not really allowed to marry anyone who hasn't beaten me in hand to hand combat. And you're the only human who's done that..."

"Still hung up on that promise? Well I imagine most of the women out there don't care too much about that. Especially your fairy fans." Sakuya pointed. "Ah, and there Alice goes."

Sure enough Alice tossed the garter belt high into the air. The crowd followed it up, with a bit more grace this time. Meiling watched the lace hoop flying with a certain amused dread. The bodyguard demon seemed closest, but she wouldn't rule out little Briar Rose. The fairy had been training-

And then the garter belt vanished.

Everyone looked at where Sakuya was standing in the field, holding the garter casually. "I guess I caught it. Shocking!"

"Ahaha." Meiling blinked as the crowd parted. Was Sakuya making a move? After all these years?

Well if she was then Meiling wasn't going to let it slip past. She walked over to Sakuya. "I guess the first dance is yours."

"How bold." Sakuya raised an eyebrow. "But do you even know how to perform a waltz?"

"Yes. I learned after finishing the few western combat manuals Remilia had." Meiling grinned at Sakuya. "The bigger question is, do you know how to lead in a waltz?"

"Oh my." Sakuya giggled. "I'll just have to improvise."


End file.
